


Merlin and Arthur Put the 'X' into Xmas

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Wherein Merlin gives Arthur a Christmas morning treat, Arthur gives Merlin a surprise, poor Hunith has to put up with these boys, and gingerbread men make the best festive snack.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 247
Collections: Camelot Drabble -- Holiday Exchange Fest 2018





	Merlin and Arthur Put the 'X' into Xmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stay_magical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_magical/gifts).



> This work is from last years Camelot Drabble gift exchange which I forgot to post until now. Thanks to Camelittle for the beta read!

It had been Merlin’s idea. He’d been the one who suggested that they have all of their friends and family over for Christmas, and so it was his fault that the alarm on Arthur’s phone was blaring at the ungodly hour of 6am. On Christmas morning, of all days!

Arthur rolled away from Merlin and reached his hand out blindly to slap at his phone until it ceased it’s infernal racket. He buried his head under the covers muttering something about _“Just a few more minutes,”_ and _“Ugh, too early!”_

Merlin followed his movement and spooned him from behind, giving Arthur the full effect of his morning wood (much like Arthur's own early excitation) against his arse. 

“Merry Christmas, Arthur. Look, I know that it’s early. But it will be fun, I promise. Now, roll over and I’ll give you your first present...” Merlin teased.

Arthur threw away the pillow and wiggled around onto his back. “Oh yeah?” he said, his eyes still closed and a smile on his face. “And what exactly is that?”

“Stay still, and you’ll see.”

Arthur felt the covers pulled from him, inch by inch, and shuddered in the cooler morning air. He felt the heavy weight of Merlin settling on his thighs and his ears detected a squelching sound. He gasped as warm, slick hands touched his chest and started to move in strong firm circles, smelling the distinctly Christmassy scent of orange, cinnamon and clove. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Merlin smiling down at him, wearing nothing but a Santa hat. 

Merlin smoothed his hands up Arthur’s chest to his shoulders and bent down to give him a kiss.

“Morning, Mister Crankypants,” he smiled.

“I’m not cranky,” Arthur grumbled. “I’m just not a morning person. I still don’t see why we had to wake up so early today, it’s Christmas!” 

But all the while he complained, he rubbed small circles with his thumbs on Merlin’s hips.

“Are you saying this isn’t adequate compensation?” asked Merlin as he reached forward to massage Arthur’s shoulders.

“Massage my back and then I’ll let you know,” Arthur grumbled.

“Go on then,” said Merlin, going up on his knees.

Arthur shifted around again so that he was on his stomach. He slid his hand between his body and the bed to palm at his half-hard cock.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that in a bit,” promised Merlin. 

The amused tone to his voice made Arthur roll his eyes. As Merlin leaned forward again, his hardness rubbed at the small of Arthur’s back, letting Arthur know that Merlin was at least as turned on by this early morning massage as he was. Then Merlin started in earnest, pressing hard and firm at his shoulders. He paid particular attention to the knots and tension that Arthur carried there, in a way that had Arthur wincing at first, but then moaning appreciatively with relief. Merlin carried on working his hands down over Arthur’s arms and hands, caressing his skin in soothing, gentle motions.

Once Arthur had started to relax and all the knots and kinks of his muscles had been smoothed out, Arthur lay there completely blissed out and pliant (well, except for one certain part of his anatomy). Merlin started kissing along his shoulders and his neck, his own cock poking hard against Arthur’s arse. 

Kissing down Arthur's spine, Merlin smoothed his hands down Arthur’s back. He shifted further down Arthur’s legs and started to massage and play with Arthur’s arse.

“You have an obsession with that,” Arthur moaned, not even able to attempt to open his eyes he was so relaxed.

“Who wouldn’t?” said Merlin, taking a nip at Arthur’s left buttock that made Arthur hiss. “This is the world’s most perfect arse. I mean, it also belongs to the world’s most perfect arse... But it’s all mine to enjoy.”

Arthur managed to huff out a laugh. Merlin was so funny with his infatuation with his arse. But Arthur couldn’t complain. It lead to great sex. And his arse _was_ rather nice.

Merlin slid his cock between Arthur’s cheeks and started thrusting gently. He leant forward and pressed himself against Arthur’s slick back to plant a kiss on Arthur’s lips, as he continued to rock lazily. 

“I could do this all day,” Merlin murmured to him. “You’re so warm and relaxed. All floppy.”

“Hey,” said Arthur, cracking open his eyes. “Not _all_ floppy, thank you very much.” 

He could see Merlin smirk out of the corner of his eye and then he felt Merlin’s hand snake between his body and Arthur’s back. 

“You are so chilled out, I bet I could slip right in,” Merlin whispered, guiding his cock further down between Arthur’s cheeks. Arthur spread his legs a little and tilted his hips. He grunted as the head of Merlin’s cock, slowly began to breech him, stretching and pushing past the muscle there. Once Merlin was in, he placed a hand either side of Arthur’s head and tentatively gave a few slow, rolls of his hips.

“Mmm, good,” said Arthur, his mind barely processing in his sluggish state.

Merlin continued the casual, easy-going thrusts; building to a constant, but steady rhythm. His cock started to drive deeper and deeper until Arthur gasped out loud, his body jerking involuntarily as Merlin hit his prostate. Pausing in his rhythm, Merlin started to push back and forth in small increments that had Arthur moaning and clawing at the sheets. Merlin chuckled. He kissed the side of Arthur’s face and then he pulled away. He tugged Arthur up onto his knees, only to drape himself over Arthur’s back again and started to drive into him, rapidly increasing the pace.

Arthur went to wrap his hand around his cock, which had been achingly hard for ages now, but Merlin reached around to bat it away. 

“Let me,” he whispered against Arthur’s face.

Leisurely and languidly they rolled together, finding their rhythm. Merlin fisted Arthur’s cock in time with his thrusts. Merlin had slowed by then, so there was no hurrying or urgency in their movements in that early morning light. Just two hearts, two people becoming one, lost in each other. 

Arthur felt as though he was drifting on a cloud, hovering over the edge of something, but not yet ready to soar.

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,” murmured Merlin, pressing soft kisses to his neck. “I love you.”

Reaching his hand up, Arthur slid his fingers through the silky strands of Merlin’s hair. “I love you, too,” he whispered back as he angled his head up and their lips met. Their kiss was as lazy as their lovemaking; slow, drawn out stroking of lips and tongues.

“I’m gonna—” Merlin groaned. 

His hips jerked, and then his body stiffened. A very familiar static fizzed in the air and a breeze rippled through the room as he pulsed out his release. He pushed deep inside before collapsing gasping for breath on Arthur’s back. 

Arthur’s arms buckled under his dead weight. 

“Shit, sorry,” murmured Merlin, slipping out and off of him. He nudged Arthur onto his back and wrapped a warm, tight hand around Arthur’s cock, starting to tug before wrapping his lips around Arthur without ceremony.

Bucking up into the wet heat of Merlin’s mouth with a groan, Arthur’s hand found Merlin’s head and his fingers threaded through his hair. 

Merlin glanced up at him, his eyes dark and dilated, and those gorgeous, gorgeous cheekbones that Arthur adored flushed with passion. Their eyes locked and Merlin continued gazing at him as his full, pink lips slid up and down Arthur's cock. 

Merlin twirled his tongue around the head of Arthur’s cock. In response, Arthur fisted and tugged at Merlin’s hair. It was probably a bit too hard, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to care and Merlin never seemed to mind.

With a moan, Merlin pressed his tongue firmly along the bottom of Arthur’s cock and returned to bobbing his head up and down, his hands caressing Arthur’s thighs. Then his hands glided down between Arthur’s legs as he fondled and gave a gentle tug at Arthur’s balls.

That was just enough to tip Arthur over the edge. He felt his orgasm flood through him as he came with a shout and Merlin swallowed around him.

***

“Hey,” said Arthur, walking into the kitchen, his hair still dripping from the shower. “What do you need me to do?”

Merlin placed the turkey in the bottom oven and carefully closed the door. “Um, turkey, stuffing and potatoes are in the oven, carrots and veg are ready for later. We need just need to get started on desserts and snacks.”

Shaking his head Arthur slid his hands around Merlin’s waist. “Why you think we can manage to bake gingerbread and cake as well as a Christmas dinner with all the trimmings, I don’t know. Shouldn’t we have made them yesterday?”

“Well,” said Merlin, twisting out of his arms and pulling out ingredients from the cupboard. “I would have, but _somebody_ , distracted me.”

With a roll of his eyes Arthur said, “People will be fine without biscuits and cakes. Plus we have that huge Christmas pudding you insisted on starting in _October_.”

“It needs time for the flavours to infuse and develop! Mum, gave me the recipe. She said that’s exactly how my grandma used to make it, too.”

Arthur placated Merlin with a kiss to the back of his neck. “Of course, and who am I to argue with an Emrys family recipe?” he asked. “Now, tell me what I can do to help.”

“You could start by stopping pressing your cock against my arse. I have baking to do.”

With an impatient huff, Arthur stepped back a little and watched as Merlin carefully measured, mixed and then rolled out the dough. That done, Arthur helped to cut out the gingerbread men while Merlin set up his phone in the dock in the kitchen and Christmas songs and carols started drifting through their kitchen. 

Merlin came over and smacked Arthur on the back of his hand as he spied the gingerbread men on the tray; two of whom were arranged with one bending over and the other being taken from behind.

“Arthur!” said Merlin sternly. “You can’t do that!” Though Merlin’s lips twitched with suppressed laughter.

“They’re gingerbread Merlin and Arthur,” Arthur said with a wink and soon they were both snickering.

Once they were in the oven, Arthur took the opportunity to swoop in to kiss his boyfriend.

“You haven’t opened your present yet,” he said with a pout.

“How could I?,” Merlin pointed out with a laugh. “There’s nothing under the tree.” 

Arthur smiled and pressed something into his palm. 

“Marry me,” he murmured against Merlin’s lips.

Merlin’s eye grew huge and he broke away from the kiss to stare first at Arthur and then at the ring in his hand. “Arthur… I—Yes, of course it’s yes.”

Throwing his arms around Arthur, Merlin pressed his nose to his neck and said with a tight voice, “I bloody love you, you prat.”

Arthur slipped the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit, just like Merlin had been a perfect fit for the empty space inside of him that had haunted Arthur all his life.

They kissed soundly as though sealing their vow to each other. Arthur sucked on Merlin’s lower lip, his hands scraping against his few days-old stubble as Arthur held his face. Merlin dug his fingers into Arthur’s hips, walking him backwards, towards the table set for their first big family dinner. He dipped his hand into the front of Arthur’s jeans and scratched his fingers through the hair there. Arthur shuddered and clawed at Merlin’s back, slipping his own hands down and under Merlin’s t-shirt to reach the warm, soft skin beneath.

When Merlin pressed his weight against him and Arthur could feel just how much things were affecting him. “It’s a shame that we have a dinner to prepare, Mister Pendragon or I’d let you ravish me right here.”

“Mmm, I’m multi-talented. So’s my fiancé, I’m sure I could ravish you whilst you cooked,” Arthur said, chasing Merlin's lips and cupping him through his trousers, curling his fingers around the outline of Merlin's cock.

Merlin gasped and grasped Arthur's shoulder to steady himself. 

“Arthur,” he whined. “We—we can’t. Gingerbread, and… and—”

Arthur smirked as he rubbed the heel of his hand along Merlin’s hardening prick.

“Oh, hello boys!” called Hunith merrily, as she sailed into the kitchen. “I did knock, but I wasn’t sure that you’d heard me so I let myself in.”

Merlin and Arthur sprung apart as though struck by lightning and they both hurried to rearrange rumpled clothes and ruffled hair. 

She set the dish she was carrying down on the sideboard and kissed them both on the cheek. “How are my two favourite boys?” she asked breezily.

“Oh, um, good. We’re good,” said Arthur. “Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea? Something stronger?”

“Well, if you two are going to carry on like you were, I’ll take something stronger.”

Arthur flushed bright red and hurried to get the wine from fridge. Meanwhile the cooker started to beep and Merlin rushed to fetch the gingerbread from it. 

“Your fault,” Merlin whispered to Arthur. “Besides, it’s not like Mum doesn’t know that we have sex and stuff, clotpole.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at him. 

Smiling indulgently, Hunith watched them from her seat at the table. “So have you had good morning?” she asked.

Gingerbread out and oven gloves off, Merlin glanced over at Arthur and then at the shiny new ring on his hand with a smile.

Hunith gave a gasp. “Arthur Pendragon, you didn’t!” she squealed, rushing out of her chair to tug them both down into a hug so tight that she almost choked them. She finally released them and brushed away the tears from her eyes. “Welcome to the family, Arthur. Officially.” 

***

Lights twinkled above the fireplace and on the tree. Dinner ended up going without a hitch, with Hunith at hand to avert a few minor mishaps. 

Arthur gazed happily at Merlin’s shining eyes across the table. Together they took in the bright, happy faces of their parents, family and friends at this, their very first Christmas.

‘I love you,’ Merlin mouthed at him.

‘Love you, too,’ replied Arthur.


End file.
